Remarques et observations
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Vanessa commence à se questionner sur la fuite de Gabi lors de son mariage et fait le rapprochement avec la fuite d'Antonio lors de la répétition. Qu'est-ce que ça cache..... ? 4/4


Remarques et observations.

Sommaire: Vanessa commence à se questionner sur la fuite de Gabi lors de son mariage et fait le rapprochement avec la fuite d'Antonio lors de la répétition. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

Disclaimer: Juste pour le fun!

Note : Dernier volet de ma quadrilogie de fics.

&&&&&

Bette observait Vanessa du coin de l'œil depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, elle lui semblait préoccupée. Et quelque chose lui disait que ça devait certainement à voir avec le mariage raté de la semaine dernière.

-Vanessa chérie, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui oui tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas Bette.

Bette lui envoya son regard le plus perplexe.

Gabi était l'une des meilleures amies de Vanessa, et elle était également amie avec Ricardo, alors évidemment la fuite de Gabi lors de son propre mariage avait de quoi étonner son amie ainsi que tout son entourage d'ailleurs.

-A quoi vous pensez?

-A rien, juste un truc que j'ai en tête.

-Et.... ça un rapport avec Gabi n'est-ce pas?

Vanessa hocha la tête.

-Oui, elle s'est enfuie sans donner d'explications, et j'ai beau essayé de comprendre je n'y arrive pas, mais je suis sure que quelque part quelqu'un doit savoir.

-Qui ça? Vous avez une idée ?

-Peut-être bien. Peut-être que Maria sait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

Vanessa haussa les épaules.

-Une impression. Je sais pas tout ça est vraiment étrange, d'abord le prêtre qui refuse de continuer la répétition puis ensuite la mariée qui s'enfuit sans regarder en arrière.

-Ola! Arrêtez-vous une seconde ! Comment ça « le prêtre qui refuse de continuer la répétition »?

-Oh vous ne savez pas !? Antonio s'est arrêté en pleine répétition, comme ci il ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas la continuer et il est, lui aussi, parti sans explication.

-Ohhhhhh!

-Oui. On a pensé qu'il devait être souffrant mais Gabi est partie lui parler, puis Ricardo et Maria et..... Par la suite j'ai surprit Maria et Gabi qui parlaient et à voir leurs têtes ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de santé d'Antonio, qu'il allait très bien, juste que......

-….Qu'il était incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tout comme la mariée semble-t-il.

Elles restèrent toutes les deux songeuses.

-Je me demande ce que ça peut bien cacher?

-Bette ! Je sais très bien à quoi vous pensez et c'est impossible.

Bette leva des yeux innocents vers Vanessa.

-Vraiment? Vous croyez?

Vanessa soupira.

-Oui c'est impossible. Je me disais juste que je trouvais ça étrange qu'Antonio et Gabi se soit tous les deux enfuis de la cérémonie à quelques heures d'intervalles rien de plus.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi.

Bette lui envoya un sourire espiègle.

-En y repensant bien c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air vraiment inséparables tous les deux. Si on cherche l'un il n'y a qu'à trouver l'autre !

Vanessa soupira encore une fois.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, sauf quand Ricardo est dans les parages.

-Et ça nous dit quoi tout ça?

-Rien Bette, ça ne nous dit strictement rien. Gabi aime Ricardo je suis sure de ça, et Antonio est prêtre.

-N'oubliez pas que le charmant Père Antonio n'en est pas moins homme. Et quel homme!!

-Bette!!!

Vanessa souriait, c'était tout Bette ça! C'était à ne pas douter qu'elle ait été mariée sept fois!

Bette réfléchi deux seconde, se souvenant de quelque chose.

-Vous avez dit que Maria devait certainement savoir ce qui se trame?! Vous en êtes sure?

-Je ne sais pas, quand Antonio est parti de la répétition elle avait l'air anxieuse, d'ailleurs je me souviens qu'elle voulait empêcher Ricardo d'aller voir son frère. Et puis la façon dont elle a réagi lors du mariage.... Elle doit bien savoir quelque chose.

Le visage de Bette s'éclaira.

-Et bien allons lui demander !

Vanessa écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-On ne peut pas faire ça.

-Et pourquoi non ?

-Elle, comme toute la famille Torres, a des choses plus importantes à faire, comme retrouver Gabi par exemple.

Elle envoya un regard appuyé à Bette, qui elle ne voulait rien entendre.

-Il nous reste toujours le beau et jeune prêtre !

-Non mais vous êtes dingue ?! On ne peut pas lui parler de nos théories fumeuses !

Bette soupira, ennuyée.

-Dommage, ça aurait fait un bel article tout ça ! Pas sur que Greg aurait aimé ça mais bon.

-Merci Bette.

Vanessa lui sourit, reconnaissante.

-Oui et bien il nous reste toujours des articles à écrire n'est-ce pas !?

-Alors remettons-nous au travail !

Elles partagèrent un sourire de connivence, mais aucune des deux ne put empêcher l'idée de se former dans la tête.

Ricardo, Gabi et Antonio en triangle amoureux.

Soupirant silencieusement toutes les deux, elles eurent la même réflexion.

*-Qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait bien cacher ?*

&&&&&


End file.
